The Fight That Starts It All
by StormsTorrents
Summary: When Natsu and Gray started a Food Battle, Fairy Tail decided that every month they will have a Food Battle picking different members to compete. Who will win? Who will lose? You just have to read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so sorry of there are mistakes!

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! Also, I got this idea from Smosh, but I don't own Smosh either.

(Lucy is more powerful in this story than she is in the anime)

* * *

The Fight That Starts It All

It was a normal day at the Fairy Tail Guild. Of course, their "normal" involves Natsu fighting with Gray, Elfman yelling "MAN!" and talking about how manly he is, Cana drinking BARRELS of wine, and of course Lucy avoiding all the commotions. But, this particular day, Gray and Natsu were in a very, very heated argument about whose food tastes better.

"MY ICE CREAM SUNDAE WITH SHAVED ICE IS BETTER THAN YOUR TURDY PIECE OF CRAP, YOU FLAME BRAIN!" yelled Gray.

"WELL AT LEAST MY HOT AND SPICY CURRY RICE ALONG WITH 10 TONS OF CHILI TASTES BETTER THAN YOUR STUPID SLOSHY MUSH OF PEE, ICE PRINCESS!" countered Natsu.

"OH YEAH?! THEN WE'LL GIVE LUCY A TASTE TO SEE WHICH IS BETTER! FIRE ASS!" screamed Gray.

"YOU ARE GOING DOWN, ICE STRIPPER!" replied Natsu.

They both walked over to Lucy.

"OI LUCE!" Gray and Natsu yelled in unison.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS WANT?! AND STOP YELLING INTO MY EARS!" yelled a very annoyed Lucy

_Scary... Now that Lucy has become angry, I kind of prefer a very angry Erza to her..._ thought Gray and Natsu simultaneously while sweat dropping at the speed of light.

"Well we wanted to see which one of our food tastes better." said Gray timidly.

"Fine...well what do you guys have?" asked Lucy

"My awesome ice cream sundae with shaved ice and Pinky's sh*tty hot and spicy curry rice!" as Gray perked up once again.

"Very well then." as Lucy took a bite of the freezing ice.

_A few seconds later..._

"GRAY! GET BACK HERE!" roared (literally) Lucy

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! MURDER! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" as Gray ran at the speed of sound.

"Oi! Luce! Here's something that can help you! Eat this and you will instantly heat up to normal temperature! It is way better than that Pervert's food!" yelled Natsu.

_A few more seconds later..._

**"YOU GUYS ARE SO F*CKING DEAD!" **roared Lucy (even louder now)

"Noooo! Please don't kill us Lucy!" yelled Gray and Natsu in unison.

"Double Lucy Kick!" said Lucy as she kicked both wizards.

"NOOO! NOT THAT MOVE!" yelled Natsu and Gray as they hug each other.

"But I am too handsome to die!" Cried Natsu and Gray in unison.

Just when Lucy was about to kick Natsu and Gray, Loki appeared and stopped the attack "Princess stop that!" yelled Loki.

"Princess! Please calm down or do you want a kiss from me? *Lucy blush_* _Anyways, the last time you use your "Lucy Kick" the victim blew a hole in Lamia Scale's Guild! God! That was a mess! Hey! you two *points at Gray and Natsu*. If you guys want to settle a disagreement about some stupid food, then do a food battle!

"What's that?" asked Gray and Natsu in unison once again as their IQ were about as low as their magic level was high.

"It's where two different kinds of food compete and see which food can do better in a series of challenges and the well..., lets let the guild members think of the challenges.

So, both being extremely dense and headstrong people, they both agreed but they didn't know that they soon had to go through so many embarrassing and stupid challenges.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that. I don't mind reviews but you don't have to give me some.


	2. Chapter 2

**StormsTorrents: "The battle begins! I am working on this with a friend."**

**Natsu: "Wait, there's a battle where!?"**

**Gray:"He means the "Food Battle" Flame Brain!"**

**Natsu: I am soo going to kick your ass, Ice Stripper!"**

**Gray: 'Wanna fight?"**

**Natsu: "Bring it on!"**

**StormsTorrents: "Save it for the battle guys!"**

**Natsu and Gray: "Fine..."**

******StormsTorrents: "**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND THIS IS RELATED TO SMOSH WHICH I DONT OWN EITHER!"

**Happy: "Yeah, Captain Obvious!"**

**StormsTorrents: "Shut up or no fish for a year!"**

**Happy: "NOOOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

"Before we being Natsu and Gray's Food Battle, I must explain the rules!" said Makarov

"Wait, there are rules?!" asked Natsu and Gray in shock.

"Of course there are idiots! said Makarov. "Anyway, back to the rules. I will pick a paper from this box filled with challenges written by other Fairy Tail members. You must accomplish these challenges to gain points and whichever food has the most points wins this month's Food Battle! Please remember the rules!"

"Sorry Gramps! But can you repeat that? I just forgot already!" said Natsu.

Everyone fell anime style (except for Natsu and Gray). Just as everybody was getting up, Gray said "Umm, I forgot the rules as well." And everybody fell anime style again (except for Natsu and Gray).

"Anyway, ARE YOU GUYS READY?!" yelled Makarov.

"But wait! What is the prize?!" questioned Natsu and Gray in unison.

"Hmm, let me think..." said Makarov.

"Yeah like 5 years later..." mumbled Natsu.

"He is probably thinking of a perverted punishment..." mumbled Gray.

"I got it! The loser has to be nude for a whole year!" smirked Makarov thinking about girls.

Everyone fell anime style again. Some of the perverted men shot out blood from their nose thinking about girls.

"M-Master!" yelled the girls.

"Fine! The loser must obey the winner for a week!" said Makarov.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW! PREPARE TO LOSE GRAY AND YOUR MUSHY SLOP OF DOO-DOO!' yelled Natsu.

"WELL DON'T CRY LIKE A BABY AFTER I BEAT YOU AND THAT SPICY PIECE OF SH!T!" countered Gray.

"ENOUGH TRASH TALK FOOLS! LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" announced Erza.

Everyone in the guild screamed and cheered.

"Let's see what is first challenge." said Makarov as he pulled a paper from the box.

"Oh! Now THAT is a very good one!" smirked Makarov. "Gray! You're up first!"

"Alright, let me see." said Gray as he took the paper from Makarov and looks at it.

"NOW THIS IS SOMETHING I CAN WIN AT!" yelled Gray.

_Gray runs into the kitchen with his food. And several minutes later..._

"Done!" yelled Gray as he comes out of the kitchen holding a plate with some cake on it.

"Erza, I made an ice cream cake for you, try it!" said Gray eagerly.

"CAKE?! GIMME!" yelled Erza. She took the cake and ate it.

"So good!" said Erza. "More!"

"Sure! Here's another one!" said Gray and handed Erza another cake.

_Erza ate the cake faster than the speed of light and licked the plate clean._

"Damn! That was fast!' yelled the whole guild.

**Gray: 1 Natsu: 0**

"Tch! I can do better than that! yelled Natsu as he quickly reads the paper and runs toward the kitchen.

_Several minutes later..._

"Erzaa~, here's a cake for you!" said Natsu.

"MORE CAKE!? GIMME!" yelled Erza.

Erza quickly grabbed the cake and ate it.

_Seconds later..._

"NATSU! ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME!?' roared Erza while breathing fire like a monster.

"HELP! MURDER! MONSTER!" screamed Natsu.

"BE A MAN AND GET BACK HERE!" roared Erza.

Erza finally caught Natsu and with her breathe, she burned Natsu up.

"HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" screamed Natsu.

"Just eat the fire!" yelled Gray.

"B-But it from Erza and if I eat it, it like kissing Erza!" replied Natsu.

Everyone in the guild fell anime style.

Getting back up, Gray mumbled "Only Natsu can think of stupid thoughts when times like this."

**Gray: 1 Natsu: 0**

As Makarov pulled another paper out, Natsu sat in a corner, mumbling about the cake was perfect.

Gray took the chance and snatched the paper out of Makarov's hand and instantly went to work.

_A few hours later..._

"Ha! Meet my awesome IceCreamSundaeDefeatoErzaBot -9000!" said Gray triumphantly.

"That's a nice robot you have there..hehehe..." smirked Natsu.

"How dare you desecrate my name?!" yelled Erza.

"Jeez. chill... It's just a name." said Gray, irritated.

"Fine Gray. But if you lose... Mwahahaha!" said Erza.

Natsu then takes the paper and after reading it, he immediately asked Levy to come with him.

_A few days later..._

"C'mon out Natsu! Or are you too scared?" smirked Gray.

"Comin'!" was Natsu's reply.

Natsu's house then rose and transformed completely into a huge robot equipped with a few hundred rocket launchers, a few thousand laser beam guns and of course, Natsu himself.

"Holy SH*T!" gasped Gray as he peed his pants like a coward.

"Meet my friend, the Thousand-Erza-Killer-One-Million!" yelled Natsu from a speaker.

"NATSU!" yelled Erza, very, very angry now because both Gray's and Natsu's robot had something to do with her.

"What's with the weird names?" asked Lucy.

"I just wanted to." replied Gray.

"I just copied Gray's idea but made it better." yelled Natsu from up top.

"Now, competitors. Please take your places and begin the robot battle." said Erza, squeezing down her anger.

"Go IceCreamSundaeDeafeatoErzaBo t-9000! Use Ice Make: Epic House (I bet you guys don't get the "Epic House" joke!) on that slow and stupid piece of junk!" yelled Gray, assuming that Natsu's robot had no defense systems.

"Ohohoho! Erza-Killer! Use Destruction Magic: Weapon Lock and Fire!" yelled Natsu, with a bit of fire in his mouth.

"NATSU! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN YOU GUYS ARE DONE!" yelled Erza with a dark aura as big as Natsu's robot.

Natsu's robot completely obliterated Gray's robot and since Natsu's robot was so powerful, they had to seal it as top-class forbidden magic.

**Gray: 1 Natsu: 1**

"Wait... where's Levy?" asked Lucy.

_An awkward moment of silence..._

"NOOO! YOU GUYS ACCIDENTALLY SEALED LEVY AWAY PERMANENTLY WITH THE PERMA-SEAL!" cried Droy, Jet and Gajeel, immediately turning white.

"Ummm... We just sealed it away in a plastic bag NAMED Perma-Seal." said Makarov.

_Droy, Jet and, Gajeel fell through the floor, anime style._

After getting up, Gajeel quickly ripped the plastic into pieces and saved Levy.

"G-Gajeel, thank you..." said Levy blushing.

"Well, glad you are save." replied Gajeel witch a faint blush.

* * *

'Well! Lets get back to business!" yelled Makarov as he pulled another paper from the box.

_Timeskip! (Sorry! I will be skipping some part of the battle)_

Gray: 4 Natsu: 4

"Well well well! Looks like we have a tie here ladies and gentlemen!" yelled Makarov. "Lets see the final challenge!" He then picks a paper.

"What is it?!" yelled Natsu and Gray eagerly.

"Its... its...!" said Makarov.

"What the hell is it!" yelled Natsu impatiently.

"Can your food be a man!" said Makarov.

"Yes! Mine at last!" yelled Elfman.

"It's so obvious." yawned Evergreen.

"Shut up!" cried Elfman "It's man!"

"Man, man, man. Can you stop saying that for one day?!" yell Evergreen.

While Elfman and Evergreen were arguing. Natsu started the challenge.

"Ok Hot Curry Rice, become a man!" yelled Natsu.

...

"Natsu! That is one big epic house you have there!" cried Gray while laughing. (I bet you guys still didn't get the "epic house" joke!"

"S-shut up!" screamed Natsu.

**Gray: 4 Natsu: 4**

"It's my turn! Now, Ice Make: Ice Cream Sundae become a man!" cried Gray.

_The Ice Cream Sundae tranforms..._

"Oh Gray-sama! He looks so sexy and handsome like you! said Juvia daydreaming.

"FAIL!" yelled Elfman.

"Wait, why!?" asked Gray.

"It because it's a man made out of ice, stupid!" answered Elfman.

"F*ck!" said Gray.

**Gray: 4 Natsu: 4**

"NOOOOO! IT'S A TIE!" cried Natsu and Gray.

"Ohoho! It's a tie! So, if it a tie then..." said Makarov smirking.

"Then..." asked Natsu.

"Then the guild members can command you both instead!" yelled Makarov.

"WHAT!? NO!" yelled Natsu and Gray.

"Oh Gray-sama~" said Juvia.

"OH HELL NO!" yelled Gray.

"Hey Natsu~" said Lucy.

"No no no no no!" screamed Natsu.

* * *

To see their punishment and the next Food Battle next month, just wait till next month! Want a hint to know who are going to be the challengers next month? Here it is:

Hint: OMG GIRLS!

Review of you want, if you do thanks! And if you don't, it fine! I am not forcing you guys to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Before you start reading, I have something to say, I am sorry for not updating for a while, I have a lot of work to do and my friend to is lazy to write anymore because he is lazy that's all. Again, I apologize for the lateness and my failure to update faster. I will try to update sooner for you all, at least I will try to. Well, I am really glad that all of you liked the stories I wrote. Thank you all for your patients._**

* * *

**StormsTorrents: I am going to enjoy torturing you guys!**

**Gray: No way! I'm getting out of here!**

**Natsu: Yeah! Me too!**

**_Natsu and Gray runs away but then suddenly got trapped in a cage._**

**StormsTorrents: HAHAHA! You do know that I am the creator so I can do WHATEVER I wish!**

**Natsu and Gray: Fudgenipple!**

**StormsTorrents: Let the torture begin! But first...**

**Natsu: But first what?**

**StormsTorrents: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Gray: That is kind of obvious, isn't Natsu?**

**Natsu: Yeah!**

_**Snaps finger...**_

_**ZAP!**_

**Natsu and Gray: AHHHHH!**

**StormsTorrents: Didn't I say that I am God? Now shut up!**

**Natsu and Gray: Aye sir!**

* * *

Natsu and Gray both had lost the Food Battle last month so it time for their punishment. Now they will face their punishment!

"So, what should I do to torture you guys?" asked Lucy smirking. "I think now I can finally get revenge for the times you invade my house, Natsu!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't torture me! begged Natsu like a dog.

"Oh too bad!" said Lucy

From across the room, there are Lisanna, Mirajane, and Elfman chatting about Natsu while Natsu is begging for retribution like a poor dog.

"Sis, why aren't you joining the fun in torturing Natsu and Gray?" asked Elfman.

"It's because I feel bad for the two." replied Mirajane.

"Oh really? I think it because you wanted to save the worst punishment for last right?" asked Lisanna

"How do you know?!" replied Mirajane

"Because that's how you're a man!" exclaimed Elfman

"Anyway, good luck surviving Natsu even though I doubt you will!" yelled Lisanna

"Natsu! Be more like a man!" yelled Elfman

"Save me!" cried Natsu

While Natsu is crying, Lucy thought of a very evil torture for Natsu. She was so sure that she was going to have her revenge that she could already see it.

"Natsu~, I got one!" said Lucy.

Natsu gulped.

"It is that you must eat ONE HUNDRED of Gray's food and you can't eat ANY hot food, too." said Lucy with an evil smile on her face.

"NOOOO! NOT MY SUPER HOT SPICY CURRY RICE THAT I DIDN'T EVEN GET EAT! complained Natsu. "I WON'T DO IT!"

"God, if you would." asked Lucy.

Magically, a toy train appeared and started to move near Natsu.

"NOOOO! ANYTHING BUT A TOY TRAIN!" yelled Natsu in fear.

Suddenly, one hundred ice cream sundaes appeared out of nowhere and Natsu's curry disappeared.

"Eat or ride." said Lucy smirking with joy because she finally got her revenge.

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Gray is being tortured by Juvia. (Please don't think about it)_

"Next, I want you to hug Juvia and say that you love Juvia!" said Juvia blushing.

"NO! WHY WOULD I DO THAT!?" questioned Gray in shock.

"Because God will force you to." said Juvia.

"W-what? HELL NO!" said Gray then tried to run but suddenly, his body just turned around and hugged Juvia.

"Juvia, I love you." mumbled Gray with a blush.

"Oh this is my dream come true! I love you so much Gray that I want to kiss you!" said Juvia.

"Juvia..." said Gray.

"Gray-sama..." said Juvia.

Off in the corner, Erza and Happy stood there video taping the whole thing.

"I wonder how much we could make if we sold this?" asked Erza.

"Probably a lot!" replied Happy. "I could buy all the fish in the world with that much Jewls!"

"Oh we are so going to be rich!" whispered Erza.

"Aye!" Happy whispered back.

"Next, I want you to sleep with me so we can have lots and lots of babies!" cried Juiva.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE WORTH MILLIONS!" cried Happy and Erza excited

"Wait, what?" questioned Gray but then realized what Juvia had just said. "NO! THIS IS RATED T REMEMBER!? THAT IS FORBIDDEN!

"Damn it!" cried Happy and Erza. "We were hoping for some mad cash!"

"Oh fine!" replied Juvia disappointed. "Just kiss Juvia then!"

"Good, now that is something I can do." said Gray relieved. "Wait a minute, did she just said KISSING!?"

"Now kiss Juvia!" said Juvia blushing.

"W-wait! Do I really have to do this!?" questioned Gray with a blush redder than a tomato.

"Yes because God made you!" replied Juvia moving closer.

"OH NOT THIS AGAIN!" yelled Gray. Gray suddenly hold Juvia and kissed her.

"NOW THIS IS STILL MAD CASH!" cried Happy and Erza.

"But not as much as the sleeping on a bed together and having lots of babies..." said Erza with disappointment.

"Aye.." said Happy with disappointment as well mainly because of all the delicious fishes he could have eaten now are swimming away from him.

* * *

_Now going back to Natsu..._

"Ninety-six, ninety seven, ninety eight, ninety-nine, and one hundred!" counted Lucy. "Good job on eating all of that ice cream sundaes Natsu!"

"You did a great Natsu even though I thought you would of died!" yell Lisanna.

"Now that's a man!" yell Elfman satisfied.

"H-help m-me..." said Natsu weakly. He tried to get up but quickly fainted.

"Damn it! I wanted to do something trouble to Natsu but he fainted! Now I can't do it!" cried Mirajane.

"I wonder what creepy torture would Sis do to poor Natsu" whispered Lisanna.

"I don't know but it definitely not man!" whispered back Elfman.

"L-Luce, please don't make me..." complained Natsu weakly.

"Fine... But one more torture and it won't be anything bad alright?" said Lucy.

"Really?" replied Natsu.

"Yeah but I need Gray." said Lucy and she called Gray and Juvia over.

"What is it?" asked Gray.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO STEAL GRAY-SAMA FROM JUVIA!?" cried Juvia while holding Gray tightly.

_Lucy did a facepalm..._

"No." said Lucy. "But here's the thing I wanted Natsu and Gray to do." Lucy whispers to Juvia.

"That's will be so hilarious!" laughed Juvia.

"What is it, what is it!" yelled Natsu and Gray impatiently.

"Alright everybody in Fairytail! I have an announcement to say!" yelled Lucy.

_Everybody in Fairytail turned their attention to Lucy._

"First of all, I need God to make a stage." said Lucy. A stage appeared

"Good, next I want God to get ready to play a song when I tell you to. Alright?" said Lucy.

"Great, next Natsu and Gray you guys will have to dance to this song, you will be forced if you don't by God. demand Lucy.

"Dancing? That's no problem. said Natsu.

"Yeah, it's alright." said Gray.

"You guys will soon regret your words." repiled Lucy with a evil laugh.

"Happy and Erza, record this, it's going to be millions when we're finished." yelled Lucy.

"Aye!" replied Happy and Erza excited for the money.

"Alright! Hit the music God!" yelled Lucy excitedly.

_The music plays..._

"Oh no...: cried Gray.

"Not this song of all the songs you could of chose!" cried Natsu.

"Yes! It is Gangnam Style!" cried Lucy.

"Hell no!" screamed Natsu and Gray.

"Hell yes!" screamed the whole guild.

"No no no no no!" cried Natsu and Gray.

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" replied the whole guild.

"God?" smirked Lucy. "Wait no, everybody let's dance!"

"Yeah!" yelled the guild.

_Every member rushes toward the stage and music plays..._

(I wanted to put the lyrics here but I can't, I'm sorry to disappoint you guys)

* * *

"Alright! Lets announce our competitors for the next month!" yell Makarov.

"Whoooo! Yeah!" cried the guild members.

"Well, the most chosen to be our competitors are..." said Makarov.

"They are..." asked the members in suspense.

"ERZA AND MIRAJANE!" cried Makarov.

"Just like old times right Erza?" asked Mirajane

"Just like old times." replied Erza.

"Competitors! We have a twist for the food this time! The viewers will get to choose your food to battle!" yelled Makarov excitedly.

"Viewers! Give me something sweet or else I will kill you!" yelled Erza.

"Please give me something nice or else I will murder you!" said Mirajane sweetly.

* * *

**Short and not funny? I know I know. There's mistakes and you rushed, I know I know. What took you so long!? I know and I am sorry. I have a lot in my hands to do, school projects, friend being lazy and all kind of stuff. I am very sorry to kept you all wait for about 2 months I am truly sorry. I will try to update sooner and better next time and I will need all of you guys to give me some ideas for the next Food Battle. Thank you all.**


End file.
